It is known to employ dithiocarbamates in the formulations of crankcase lubricating oil compositions. These dithiocarbamates are the reaction product of secondary amines and carbon disulfide which form the dithiocarbamic acid. The dithiocarbamic acid is immediately consumed upon formation with other reagents present to give the dithiocarbamates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,550 (Holubec, Apr. 8, 1975) relates to a lubricating composition that comprises a major proportion of a lubricating oil and a minor proportion, sufficient to improve the anti-oxidant and rust-inhibiting properties, of the composition of an additive combination. This additive combination comprises one or more anti-oxidants based upon alkylene dithiocarbamates and one or more rust inhibitors based upon hydrocarbon-substituted succinic acids or certain derivatives thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,129 (Di Biase et al., Sep. 16, 1986) relates to sulfur-containing compositions which are oil-soluble and which are useful as lubricating oil additives particularly in lubricants containing little or no phosphorus. More particularly, this reference relates to lubricants containing little or no phosphorus and a composition comprising at least one metal dithiocarbamate, at lease one sulfurized organic compound and at least no auxiliary corrosion inhibitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,362 (Butke, Jul. 19, 1988) relates to various carbamate additives for lubricating compositions. More specifically, this reference relates to carbamate additives derived from the reaction of an amine with carbon disulfide and a reactant containing an activated, ethylenically unsaturated bond or an alpha-chloro or alpha-bromo carboxylic acid or derivative thereof. These additives impart improved extreme-pressure and anti-wear properties to lubricating compositions, particularly lubricating compositions which are phosphorus-free or contain a very low phosphorus concentration.